Mooring lines, e.g. wire, chain or synthetic mooring lines (such as polyester lines) used subsea, for example, in the oil, gas, offshore wind, or tidal energy industries, etc., can be attached to those subsea structures by means of a connector. The mooring of such structures may be permanent. However, corrosion of the wires or lines used for mooring may require the replacement of the corroded lines or wires. When such structures are deployed beyond a depth where it is commercially acceptable to use a diver, then such connection may need to be established using a remotely operated vehicle (ROV), which may be used to both connect and disconnect such lines.
Even when not operating beyond a diver depth, better connectors for use with ROVs may be desired, since many operators choose not to use divers, even where practical.
There remains a need for a new, simple, robust and easy to use connector.